


Blessed with beauty but filled with rage.

by baby345



Series: kenhina omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata would fuck you up about his bf, Hinata “ these hands rated e for everyone” shouyou, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kenma would kill a man for hinata, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Romantic Fluff, You can’t convince me that hinata don’t be ready to fight all the time, homophobia against omega/omega relationships, nothing bad only for a minute, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: The thing about hinata shoyo, was that he was tiny but that was just a description of him. It didn’t mean jackshit else when it came to what the omega can do.he never took shit laying down. That wasn't who he was. He fought just as vicious as a alpha, never been one to back down from any type of confrontation, he was the one who jumped in swinging without asking any questions.It was a bad habit, and he had calmed down a lot by his third year, but there was as always one thing that lit the fire in his veins like no other and it was somebody fucking with his boyfriend.Then it was personal.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: kenhina omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Blessed with beauty but filled with rage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinda a world building story? And my HC that hinata gets into a lot of fights because of him being a feisty omega, an omega that is in love with another omega and just cause of his personality. 
> 
> I also think omega/ omega would be accepted just like alpha/alpha and even poly relationships are seen as valid but of course their would be a couple of dicks who don’t like it. 
> 
> Also I have a strong belief that omegas are tough as shit?? Like you can’t tell me you can’t be tough fighting off alphas and aggressive people off all the time.

The thing about hinata shoyo, was that he was tiny but that was just a description of him. It didn’t mean jackshit else when it came to what the omega can do.

People often thought that because he was petite and pretty that he’ll be an obedient little thing, somebody for alphas to bully and push around.   
  


But the thing about hinata, was that he never took shit laying down. That wasn't who he was. He fought just as vicious as a alpha, never been one to back down from any type of confrontation, he was the one who jumped in swinging without asking any questions.

He didn’t give a fuck what size his opponent was, didn’t care how many there was, he stood his ground. Especially when it came to the people he loved. Behind his team he wanted all the smoke, could recall jumping into a thousand fights in his first year alone just because somebody _looked_ at his Senpais wrong, or made a comment about how many omegas was on the karasuno’s team, or they tried to touch him without his permission.

His team knew the minute he got that look his eyes it was go time. In this world, omegas have to be tough, it was eat or be eaten. That’s what his senpais noya-San and suga taught him since often or not it was them three against whoever earned the omegas irk.

It was a bad habit, and he had calmed down a lot by his third year, but there was as always one thing that lit the fire in his veins like no other and it was somebody fucking with his boyfriend. 

His gorgeous, just as petite, very passive boyfriend. He was a clever and funny thing that hinata was so proud to be able to call his.

Often when they were out, alphas and betas liked to catcall and leer at the pretty boys, and when told they weren’t interested, that they were together, they would laugh and insist that two omegas couldn’t possibly be satisfied together they needed a strong alpha. By that point Kenma often had to hold hinata back from attacking. 

This was not one of those times. It had doubly pissed the ginger cause the day was going so well. Kenma had treated him to a arcade date, where he won hinata a couple of prizes, thoroughly thrashed his ass in a couple of games and graciously let his smaller boyfriend win ( hinata was not stupid, he knew there was no way that his game obsessed mate was beaten that easily.)

The problem didn’t happen till hinata had left his boyfriend standing in front of the arcade so he quickly could use the bathroom, by the time he had come back, two alphas were crowding the university student.

Even though kenma’s face was still emotionless and nonchalant, he had been with his boyfriend long enough to know his cues. It was the way gold eyes kept darting around, and the way his arms were crossed in his favorite hoodie he stole from Kuroo and the way he instantly relaxed when he saw hinata making his way quickly through the crowd.

Pasting a sharp smile on his face, the decoy forcefully shoved his way past the taller men to lace his fingers with his boyfriend, his smile softened into something mushy and smitten when the pudding head had squeezed his hand in gratitude.

  
  


“Keke you ready to go?” 

The faux blonde nodded and turned to leave only for one of the alphas to block their exit. 

“Woah there baby, you really going to leave in the middle of our conversation? And not even introduce your cute friend?” The man leered down at them and Hinata quickly snarled back. 

“I’m his boyfriend actually and we are not interested in whatever you have to say, so if you’ll excuse us we have a date to finish.” 

Both alphas paused before laughing in disbelief.. 

The second alpha stepped forward, his blonde hair falling in his face as he taunted them. He reached out to flick the ginger’s curls out of his face and almost got his finger bit off for his troubles. He scowled but continued on.

“Two gorgeous omegas like you think together? So what y’all gay?” 

“Yea, we all know that omegas definitely can’t be happy together, you need a knot.” 

“Luckily for us, we don’t give a shit what you think.” Kenma responded coldly. 

“Back off!” Shoyo growled and snapped his fangs at the alphas as he stood protectively in front of his boyfriend. 

Kenma felt fury well up in him as he listened to the alphas berate and try and down talk his relationship. While it wasn’t super common for omegas to go with omegas, it wasn't that uncommon either. Alphas could marry other alphas, just like omegas could marry each other too.

But it was always assholes like this with their prejudices and disgusting beliefs that couldn't take reject unless the omega was taken by another alpha. 

But Kenma knew this would end badly if they didn’t leave. While the omega had full confidence that hinata and him could win if it escalated to a fight, the other men had aleast a foot on them and at least a 100 pounds, so they wouldn’t come out of it unscathed.

Kenma tugged on Hinata's hand again, didn’t wanna bother with the idiots anymore and rather continue their date. 

“Come on babe, let’s just go.” The omega sidestepped them and gently tried to lead his boyfriend away. 

What happened next was too fast for him to comprehend.

One minute hinata was nodding along and following behind him, the next their hands had been yanked apart when one of those reckless and brain dead alphas decided they didn’t like their prey trying to leave. 

The rest was a blur. Hinata had quickly attacked the alpha nearest to him, a punch to the stomach and a knee to the nose when the other other bent down in pain. 

Kenma quickly jumped in the fray when the blonde alpha made his way to help his friend, while the former Nekoma volleyball player wasn’t much of a fighter, Kuro had made sure that Kenma could hold his own if it ever came down to it, and this was the time.

He wasted no time kicking the bigger man and hitting whatever fleshy part he could get his hands on. 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as grunts and growls pierced the air, barely registering that he had a bloody nose or that hinata had a busted lip until they were pulled apart. 

The police man had taken one whiff of the situation and quickly grilled witnesses for the rundown And once it had been confirmed that the alphas was the aggressors, he had let the shorter boys walk away once they checked they were okay to go home and whether they wanted to file a police report, both declined just wanting to leave.

Hinata had immediately dragged Kenma away somewhere where he could check over his boyfriend and kiss and cuddle him.

They made their way to Hinata's house knowing that his parents and sister were out until late.

“Are you okay?” Kenma mumbled. His hands lightly touched that pretty face and frowned at the busted lip and bruises decorating the other omega. 

The red head smiled lightly and nodded. He leaned into the gentle touches and kissed pale hands and elegant fingers. 

“Sorry our date got ruined.” 

Kenma shook his head, and pulled hinata to lay down with him. “Wasn’t your fault that a bunch of knot heads decided they wanted to be dicks.”

He squeezed his boyfriend and purred at the kisses the decoy laid on his neck. “ luckily for me, my boyfriend doesn’t take any shit from anybody.” 

“ damn right.” Hinata giggled. “I love you Kenma. I’ll always protect you.” 

  
  


The faux blonde gave a small but smitten smile back. 

  
“I know.”


End file.
